evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombot
The Zombot is the fearsome robot created by the mad Dr. Zomboss in the first game of Plants vs. Zombies as the final boss in the level 5 - 10 of the roof. It was used by him to summon the zombies to defeat the plants, the Player and eat his brain once and for all. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Before the final boss battle, Crazy Dave tried to tell Dr. Zomboss's weakness until a bungee zombie grabbed him away. After that, he sent his Zombot on the roof and fight the player. The Player had to use catapult plants (Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults and Melon-pults), Flower Pots, Ice-shrooms, and Jalapenos to fight him. After defeating the Zombot, it shattered into pieces and Dr. Zomboss surrendered with a white flag inside its head, and the player earned Silver Sunflower Trophy and three diamonds. When replayed, the player earned a money bag instead. In the mini-game, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Dr. Zomboss resent his Zombot on the roof with its health doubled. Like the final boss battle, he summoned the same zombies and the player used the same plants as before. After it was destroyed and Dr. Zomboss surrendered with his white flag, the player earned a trophy (a money bag when replayed). In the mini-game Air Raid of the Nintendo DS version, Zomboss resent his Zombot to fight the Gatling Pea which pilots a Flower Pot-shaped plane. After it was destroyed, the players earned 30,000 points a trophy (a money bag when replayed). ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series The Zombot was originally to appear in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare as a boss according to the E3 trailer with the name Ultra-Zombot 6000, but the idea was scrapped later on. It was also be seen in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 in Z-Tech Factory as an environment modifier, and Zombopolis as the final objective/boss. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' The Zombot also returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes in three separate cards: Zombot's Wrath Zombot's Wrath is a Science Gargantuar Trick card that can deal three damage to a plant or the Plant Hero. When there are zombies in all lanes, this does double damage instead. The card costs 3, its rarity is Premium - Rare, and it is in Crazy Class. Its animation shows that Doctor Zomboss moves his Zombot's head and creates a fireball to deal with damages to the target by pressing the button. Zombot Stomp Zombot Stomp is a Science Gargantuar Trick card that can bounce all plants on the ground lanes. The card costs 7, its rarity is Premium - Rare, and it is in Sneaky Class. Its animation shows that the Zombot will walk from right to left and stomp on the ground which can bounce all plants cards. Zombot 1000 Zombot 1000 is a Science Gargantuar Zombie card that can destroy all plants on the field when played. The card costs 9, its rarity is Premium - Legendary, the health and strength are both 9, and it is in Beastly Class. Its appearance is different from the original Zombot. The animation when activating its ability is firing each fireball to a plant, and when attacking, it stomps its arms that can deal 9 damages to plants. Appearance The Zombot takes the form of a Gargantuar with very big arms, which are used to drop zombies and caper vans. The top of the head is the place where Dr. Zomboss pilot it, with big jaws to create fire and ice balls. Also, the robot's legs and feet are used to stomp the plants close to it. Zombies Summoned Dr. Zomboss drop zombies with the Zombot's hand. *Basic Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Zomboni *Jack-in-the-box Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar and Imp Other Attacks *Dr. Zomboss throws caper vans that target 3x2 areas, which can instantly kill plants. *Dr. Zomboss drops three Bungee Zombies to steal three random plants. *Dr. Zomboss stomps all plants close to him with the robot's foot. *Dr. Zomboss drops the Zombot's head down and creates fire and ice balls from the jaws which can instantly kill all plants and even roof cleaners on that lane, therefore, an Ice-shroom or a Jalapeno are the only plants that can extinguish them. Nintendo DS exclusive *Dr. Zomboss throws regular and boosted wrenches towards the players. *Dr. Zomboss creates ice balls that bounce forward and back at them. *Dr. Zomboss fires a laser beam from its jaws towards them. Gallery Doctor Edgar George Zomboss.jpg|Doctor Zomboss. Fireball.png|Fire Ball Snowball.png|Ice Ball Dr.ZombossCamper.png|Camper van. Thezombothaslanded.jpg|Ultra-Zombot 6000 Zombot StompH.png|Zombot Stomp (Plants vs Zombies Heroes). ZombotWrathH.png|Zombot's Wrath (Plants vs Zombies Heroes). The Zombot 1000.jpg|Zombot 1000. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:War-Machines Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Technology Category:Battlesuits Category:Summoning